Evanescent
by Vijju123
Summary: SUMMARY- "Look Misaki! Our kids are so beautiful…" Takumi said.


**TITLE-** Evanescent

 **SUMMARY-** "Look Misaki! Our kids are so beautiful…" Takumi said.

 **GENRE-** *evil grin* Not telling. Just revealing that – It will make your heart skip a beat! Moe~~~

 **RATINGS- K+**

 **PAIRINGS-** (old)Misaki/(old)Takumi/Mikumi(Their daughter, OC)/Tasaki(their son, OC).

* * *

Takumi was sitting in the living room, staring at the picture of his lovely daughter in his tablet. He brushed his hand against the screen, craving for a touch of his sweet daughter.

"Takumi! I have served the dinner! Come and eat." Misaki said monotonously.

Takumi, however, did not hear her. He was busy admiring the picture. It was of her twenty first birthday, with her smiling and exclaiming at the gift Takumi gave her.

 _Oh! He remembered it so well..._

He chuckled as he recounted her surprised expression on knowing that her father gifted her the country's best sport's car! She could _finally_ show it off to her friends. Even Tasaki had a nice silver coloured Mercedes.

Takumi smiled as he went down the memory lane. The constant bickering of Tasaki and Mikumi, Tasaki taunting her for not knowing driving and not having a car. Well, she at least had the car now.

Misaki, who was fed up waiting for Takumi, entered the room shaking her head.

"You're doing that again Takumi…" she hissed angrily.

"Look Misaki!" he said turning to her with a sparkle in her eyes, "Our kids look…so beautiful." He said as he swiped the phone and changed to new photo – The family photo of Mikumi's birthday where all four of them were together… _a complete family!_

"Stop it Takumi!" Misaki shouted, "Leave this! The food is getting cold and I am **hungry**."

However, Takumi ignored her. "Look Misaki! Look how your _favourite son_ is smiling! He was such a devil in his childhood." He teased her.

Misaki couldn't help but feel her mouth go dry at that.

"Takumi…" her voice choked.

"Look Misaki! at our daughter! I still remember how lively she was!" Takumi said admiringly.

"…"

"Look Misaki! We're such a happy family! Our children are _so_ smart, beautiful, dashing, elegant- they are _everything one_ would want!"

" _Were…Takumi"_ Misaki kept a hand assuringly on his shoulder and shut her eyes as tears began to flow from them, " _They were…"_

"What are you talking about Misaki? Look! I-I remember…" Takumi defended himself, "Mikumi said she and Tasaki are going to hang-out with friends. In fact, she said she would call me!" Takumi gripped the phone closer to his chest, "She must be about to call me now! I-I-I….wont eat. What if I miss her call?" his voice started croaking, "She would feel that his loving daddy loves her no more."

"STOP IT TAKUMI!" Misaki shouted as she took the tablet and threw it - another broken electronic to be added to the garbage heap. "YOU KNOW SHE WONT" She fell on her knees crying –" You know…she …wont." She broke down.

"No…NO.. **NO!"** Takumi screamed at her, "S-She is a _good girl._ Her father's _m-most obedient daughter!"_ He said as tears rolled down his cheeks, "S-She is NOT like your idiot son who forgets his parents…"

"Stop it Takumi…Please…" she begged. "WHEN WILL YOU ACCEPT THAT!" she gripped his shoulders tightly and looked in his eyes, "THEY. ARE. DEAD. TAKUMI!" She screamed.

"No…No…" he brushed her hands off, and sat loosely on the sofa. "No…"

"WE CREMATED THEM OURSELVES TAKUMI- ACCEPT IT FOR GOD'S SAKE!" she cried," T-They both went out to hang-out with their friends….Mikumi was driving for first time…She promised to message you…" Misaki sniffed.

" **BUT SHE DIDN'T!** " She burst out, "Because ….she _can't_ …It was foggy…she was new driver…" she shook her head and shut her eyes to stop her tears "I told them…"please don't go today…" "

She stopped. She was feeling breathless. Takumi was as static as a dead man.

"I.." Takumi finally said, "Am coming for dinner…" he gravely said, staring blankly at the wall.

Misaki wiped the tears of her cheeks, and started rushing out of the room when-

"Misaki!" Takumi stopped her, "Don't you _miss_ them?"

She shut her eyes at that.

"I…m-moved on Takumi….and you should ALSO do that s-same." She then left the room without a word.

Back in the kitchen, she texted the doctor about Takumi's mental illness. He was improving….his depression was getting better. He was at least talking to her now.

She took in deep breathes. It been over twenty years of their children's death…but he still couldn't get over it.

 _Why can't he move on…_ She said to herself . It had been tough for her too...but she moved on…hasn't she?

 _Yes! Yes! I have!_ She immediately told herself. She is a strong woman. She moved on that incident years ago, and now she has to tender to her husband's illness. She gripped her phone tightly and consoled herself.

She constantly reminded herself on how she moved on, how Takumi was being stupid in clinging on an incident…but…all of her lies were shattered – _just like she herself_ – when she pressed the home button to see her set wallpaper.

 _Neither of them ate anything that night...again..._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 **AUTHORS NOTE-** Did I make you cry? Well, if you thought I could only write comedies, then I would say know your author a bit more…And I didn't lie...It made your heart skip a beat...but not out of moe of happiness... but something else!

 **MESSAGE-** Everyone loves their children. But I appeal to you all, if you're a parent- Don't pamper them so much that they someday lose something very precious to us all!

If you're a kid, always remember your parents faces, when others ask you to do that ' _cool', dangerous_ stuff. I might sound stupid…but please…safety first! Always remember your parents faces when they ask you to stunt with bike or ride vehicle with no hands- or any other stupid, crazy stunts.

Please think of your parents, and please appreciate each other! That's all from me!


End file.
